


Unlikely Pair

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Cowboy Levi, Drug Use, Enemies to Lovers, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punk Eren Yeager, Swearing, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When a dark Eren Yeager returns to Texas after many years from being away, he runs into a bit of trouble when his friends decided to trespass onto a private farm.





	Unlikely Pair

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this chapter is so short! I promise they will get longer. I just needed to get the ball rolling, y'know? Since this was a bit rushed, I'll probably come and edit it another time.

"Are you sure about this, Jean?" Eren whispered to the teen he was currently blindly following into the wooded area. It was dark, incredibly dark, only the moon and stars lighting their path. It was never this dark in the big city. Night clubs and busy buildings littered the area, more so blinding people with their obnoxious neon colors rather than providing necessary light. He never thought he'd miss it until he moved down here to Alabama to live with his mother. In this part of the state, a small rural town that probably isn't big enough to be put on a map, everyone apparently had night-vision goggles placed in their eyes, because when the sun goes down, you can't see shit! 

"Dude, it's fine! We come down here all the time." Eren had known Jean since middle school when he, unfortunately, lived in this boring town years ago. Even though he doesn't remember much about the town, he remembers Jean and his friends always getting Eren in trouble, stuff from like egging people's houses in broad daylight to being the guy who introduced him to his first cigarette. Jean had started it all. 

When his high school years rolled around and he moved up north with his dad, Jean and he stayed in touch along with a few of his other friends. Eren wasn't surprised when Jean immediately invited him out upon hearing of his arrival, apparently wanting to throw him some sort of 'Welcome Home' kind of party. If Eren knew Jean, it was more like a couple of friends smoking weed then like an actual party, and he was right. 

After fighting off a few bushes and jumping over a wooden fence, Eren caught sight of a few people hanging around a light post. Jean smiled and ran towards them, dragging Eren behind him by the wrist. An incredibly familiar smell hit his nostrils as he got closer to the group.

"Hey! You were supposed to wait for Eren, assholes." Every single face turned around and instantly lit up. 

"OMG! Eren!!" A girl with a messy brown ponytail and half her head shaved bounced into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I missed you so much!"

Eren chuckled, returning the hug.  "Yeah, I missed you too, Sasha." She leaned in to give a big peck on the cheek, unfortunately leaving a dark purple kiss mark on his face. When he met Sasha, she was actually very quiet and didn't say much, however, Jean convinced her to try acid once and she was never the same again. Now, she was bubbly, loud, and borderline stupid, but who knows, maybe she had always been that way but was too shy to show it? He was actually surprised to see her hair brown, as it usually was some sort of wild color. 

"Whoa! Hands off the missus!" A teasing voice sounded from a short form not too far behind. The large gauges in the teen's ears stretched them to the point where he looked a bit like a monkey, causing Eren to snicker slightly. He released Sasha from his grip and stepped forward to hug Connie. Connie was one of those guys who always tried to look tough, but couldn't even scare a squirrel if he wanted to. Even with his face tattoos and shaved head, he still looked like a little middle schooler trying to steal other kid's lunch money.

"I didn't know you guys were a thing now." Eren looked between the two. 

Sasha giggled. "Yeah, we started dating three days ago, but it's like, REALLY official. Look!" She pulled down her ripped jean shorts and fishnets to present her left ass cheek to the boys, revealing a tattoo of Connie's name with a little heart dotted above the 'i'. Connie smirked at the sight, clearly feeling proud of his new girl. They exchanged loving looks as Sasha happily kept her ass out for everyone to see.

"Yeah, just show everyone your ass, Sasha. Real classy." Eren turned to see a blonde girl leaning against the post, lit joint in between her tattooed fingers. 

"Oh hey, Annie! Didn't see you there." Annie, on the other hand, looked like she could beat a man up with just her eyes alone. She always wore all black and wore these big leather boots that could easily curb stomp a head in. She was covered in piercings and tattoos, her being the most modified out of all his friends. 

Eren went in for a hug but was pushed away lightly, only earning a glare from her black-rimmed eyes. "Sorry, forgot you don't like to be touched." 

She rolled her eyes before handing him the joint which was already half gone. "Whatever, just take the goddamn bud. Welcome back, I guess." Eren gladly accepted, bringing the weed to his lips and taking a long drag from it.

"Hey! Puff, puff, pass. Don't fucking smoke it all in one go, you hog." Jean pulled the makeshift cigarette from his lips, placing it between his own. Even though Jean was a dickhead the majority of the time, he had been Eren's friend the longest, and he supposed that he trusted him the most. Like Sasha, he also had his head half shaved, though it looked way better on Sasha. His long horse face just didn't seem right with half of his scalp exposed. Eren watched as Jean inhaled too quickly, causing him to start coughing. His large septum ring moved with him as he coughed. Eren still remembers when he showed up in seventh grade with that thing in his nose. The whole class stopped calling him 'horse-face' and opted for 'bull nose' instead.

And the night proceeded as such. The five of them passing the weed around, eventually having to roll a new joint. Eren, Jean, and Annie chatted while Sasha and Connie made out the majority of the time. Jean showed him all of his new tattoos, Eren finding some way to make fun of every single one, especially the one of a horse running on his side below his ribs.

"Wow! You got a self-portrait done?" Annie snickered at his joke and Connie and Sasha even stopped kissing to laugh.

"Shut the fuck up, Jeager. You're lucky I don't break your goddamn nose-"

"It's them bastards again!" Suddenly, a loud voice laced with a thick country accent yelled across the field. His head whipped over to see a huge, muscular man in a  cowboy hat sprinting towards them. His green eyes widened when he noticed the giant shotgun the man was holding tightly in his hands. 

"Holy shit! RUN!" Jean screamed before straight up hauling ass and jumping the fence. Everyone else quickly followed suit. The teens sprinted into the woods, panicking as they did so. 

"Jean, you asshole! You didn't say this was private property!" Eren said in between heavy breaths.

"Uh, well, surprise!" 

All of a sudden, gunshots could be heard through the trees, making everyone jump in surprise. Multiple footsteps could be heard behind the group, signaling that the big guy apparently had friends. Flashes of light beamed brightly at them startling them even further. 

"Quick, this way!" Annie's voice led them to make a sharp left. As Eren went to follow his friends, a large hand gripped his shoulder and threw him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. He closed his eyes tightly as his head hit the ground, a groan escaping his lips. 

His eyes flickered open only to see the barrel of a shotgun being pointed at his nose. 


End file.
